kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Finnian
Finnian (フィニアン; Finian), often nicknamed Finny, is the gardener of the Phantomhive estate. Appearance Finnian has short, messy, blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with red bobby pins. He has large, green eyes, pale skin and wears a straw hat, a plain top and plaid pants. It is later revealed that the reason he wears the hat around his neck is because it hides a tattoo of "S-012," left over from the days when he was used as an experiment for testing injections. In the manga he is seen bald when first picked up by Ciel and Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Manga, Chapter 44 Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, he has a great deal of respect, and a bit of fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel, who he views as a savior of sorts. In the anime, he develops a small crush on Angela, which results in him defending her against sound accusations. Nonetheless, he still aims to act in the best interests of Ciel. He is a child-like character, prone to breaking out into tears whenever he does something wrong. According to Sebastian, he is an idiot with a bad memory that makes Sebastian feel a "deep emotion that goes beyond anger."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 19 He is exceptionally strong, and has to be very careful when doing work that utilizes his strength, lest he break or damage something. He enjoys his work very much, loves being outside, and works hard to please Sebastian and Ciel. He also said that if it were up to him what the garden looked like, he would "make it into the shape of a robot." History Little is known about Finnian's past other than that he was experimented on, and that his captors killed his friends, locked him up and kept him inside. They are responsible for the tattoo on the back of his neck and the injections are likely the cause of his super-human strength. In his confinement, he was only given a small window, through which a bird appeared to him on a frequent basis. Slightly over a year ago, Ciel picked up Finnian and allowed him to work as a gardener, which he loves doing because he used to not be allowed to go outside. It is for this reason that Finnian is exceptionally loyal to Ciel. It's unclear precisely what Finnian means by being "picked up." In the anime, it is changed so Ciel didn't pick him up, but rather, he was recruited by Sebastian. Also, he use to have a pet bird. His super-strength ended up killing it while supposedly petting it. Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Finnian is first seen preparing the lawn and garden so it will look good for Ciel's dinner guest, which he accidentally kills with herbicide, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. By carefully following Sebastian's orders, they are able to salvage the evening. Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian doesn't trust those three to not burn the mansion down without Sebastian available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Agni is given the task of cooking dinner, much to Baldroy's initial dismay. Finnian goes to the kitchen because he smells something good, and Agni asks if he will help. Finnian initially says that Sebastian won't allow him to because he's so strong, but Agni gives him the task of mashing potatoes, something that plays to his strength. Eager to be allowed to help, Finnian completes the task easily. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Finnian to brush the snow from the trees to make the yard look nicer. When he can't get the snow off of the top of the tree easily, he hits it and accidentally knocks it down. Agni, who is quite tall, raises Finnian on his shoulders and teaches him to be nice to all living things, including plants. Noah's Ark Circus When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Jumbo runs into a just-awoken Finnian who tells him to come back later. Jumbo hits him in the head and leaves, thinking he killed him. However, Finnian stands up and smashes Jumbo into the wall. Jumbo is left alive long enough to yell to Peter and Wendy to escape, but Finnian smashes his head a second time, killing him. thumb|150px|left|Finnian seemingly defeated by Jumbo. Peter and Wendy then attack him, using what appears to be whips, and he throws heavy items in return. The two of them decide to string a wire between them and slice Finnian in half. Before they can do so, an unseen sniper, who is revealed to be Mey-Rin, shoots and kills Wendy with a single bullet to the head. Peter then abandons Finnian to take out Mey-Rin. Inside the manor, Finnian goes to Baldroy's aid and lifts heavy statues to throw at Beast and Dagger. They flee, and eventually end up in the basement. Baldroy takes out Dagger with a machine gun, which also shoots a lot of flour into the air in the process. Finnian goes to help him again, creating a hole in the wall, and helps Baldroy out of the kitchen. He then watches as Baldroy throws a lit match into the kitchen, creating a massive explosion and killing Beast. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work, cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to their annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Charles Phipps and Charles Grey arrive at the Phantomhive manor to deliver a message. On the way out, they pass by Finnian. Phipps comments that "this side is still too easy" and appears to attack Finnian. However, it is shown that he merely wanted to fix Finnian's hat, which he did by sewing a flower over the hole. This surprises Grey and Finnian thanks him, waving as they leave. Later, Ciel throws a party, as a result of the Charles' visit, and Finnian is partially responsible for the preparations for and cleaning up of the party, along with the other servants. When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Finnian helps Baldroy move the body to the cellar. When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together. When Ciel is accused of being the murderer, Finnian tries to defend, but Ciel tells him to stop. While sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes him up. He then tells Finnian to care for the fire places first thing in the morning. The next morning, when Sebastian is found dead, he and Mey-Rin try to console Ciel, while he is also crying. He even gives Ciel his coat. When the other guest begin discussing how Sebastian was killed, he yells at them to stop discussing that in front of Ciel. Tanaka, who Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. The following morning when Phelps is missing, everyone tries to get into the room he was staying in, but it was locked. Finnian is about to break the door down, but Charles Grey beats him to it. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and prove he was the last to be killed. Ciel is asked to lead a group to see if Sebastian had the key to Ciel‘s room, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them in the bottom floor. He becomes distressed when Arthur and Ciel begin searching Sebastian’s body in the cellar. He then yells at Arthur, but is reprimanded by Ciel. The group then goes to search Sebastian’s bed room. They search through the entire room, but cannot find the key. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian decides that he will look outside for it, and Mey-Rin decides to go with him. Ciel tries to stop them, but he yells that he wants to solve the case and runs outside with Mey-Rin. Baldroy follows them to try to get them back inside, but they refuse. Finnian recalls that everything they have is because of Sebastian and Ciel and begins crying. Baldroy reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel, and Finnian searches Jeremy’s pocket for a ticket that proves he wasn’t the murderer. When he is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trust to easily. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone complements the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy revels who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial. Mey-Rin yells at him, but Jeremy explains anyway. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. At Sebastian’s funeral, Finnian is one of the ones who caries his coffin. After being buried, Sebastian rings the bell that shows he is still alive and Finnian begins digging him out without a shovel. When he is unburied, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him while crying. Ship Voyage Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian. Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it “friendly”. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Finnian begins talking to the snake crawling on him. Later, he is showing Snake around when Elizabeth shows up. Finnian goes with to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. Anime Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive. Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the devil dog, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village, much to Finnian's distress. When Finnian intervenes in the brutal attack on James's dog, the village, unaware of Henry's deceit, turns on the Phantomhive household. However, Sebastian comes to their aid, and Ciel and Sebastian explain to the villagers how Henry carried out his plan. With this knowledge, the villagers jail Henry, but he is later taken from his cell and killed. The following day, with the knowledge that there's a real threat out there, Finnian searches for Angela, who has gone outside, worried that she may be in danger. Baldroy, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin accompany him, and they encounter a strange, nude man. The villagers then approach them, and explain that they intend to seek the real devil dog's forgiveness. When the Phantomhive servants turn their attention back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. In the dog's claws is a bit of Angela's clothing, which prompts Finnian to chase after him. He attempts to take him on, but ultimately, Sebastian intervenes to tame the dog. They then find that the real dog is Pluto, and is Angela's pet. Upon her request, they take him home with them. When they return to the manor, Finnian, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get. After many attempts, Ciel is ultimately forced to put himself into harm's way, using Finnian as the method of endangering his own life, much to Finnian's distress. When Sebastian comes to Ciel's aid, Baldroy is able to get a photo, which Finnian and he then go to develop. However, before it develops, Pluto enters the room and sets them on fire, destroying the photo. The servants later see the photo Sebastian took of Ciel, which reveals that Ciel cares most for Sebastian. This confuses Finnian, as the photo is only supposed to transfer images of beings not of this world, and thus, he doesn't understand how Sebastian ended up in the photo. Conspiracy and Revenge thumb|190px|right|Finnian prepares to take out Pluto. After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household. When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do, despite not wanting to kill someone they view as a member of their family. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing but not all of Pluto's bones are in one place.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Kuroshitsuji II Finnian appears once again in the second anime season along with Mey-Rin and Baldroy and they help Elizabeth with finding the white deer during the second episode. He also comes along to the costume party hosted by Alois Trancy. He tries to help there, but ends up making a mess of things, as usual. He is last seen in the last episode, where he is trying to persuade Ciel not to leave the manor along with the other Phantomhive servants. Quotes *(When Sebastian tells him to design the garden) "Then ... then ... I'll make a cool garden that looks like a transforming robot! Can I?!" *"But my strength is too large, so Mr. Sebastian forbids me to touch anything in the kitchen." *(When asked to mash potatoes by Agni) "It requires strength? Since that's the case, I might be able to do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!" *"It used to be that I couldn't go outside like this. So now it's fun to do it every day. I can touch trees and bugs and people." *(To Agni, who tells him to be nice to the trees) "'Treat them kindly,' huh? Before I came here, I don't think I would have understood. But now, I feel like I can do it!" *"The young master doesn't give me injections every day. The young master doesn't kill my friends. The young master doesn't lock me up. I love it here. That's why I decided I'd protect it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 7-8 *''"We didn't have a thing. No home, no friends, no freedom. All of these, every single thing, was given to us by the young master and Mr. Sebastian." ''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 26-27 Trivia *He is at least 16 or older, as Nina Hopkins is shown to have no interest in him. *In the manga, Sebastian found Finny with a bald head unlike in the anime. *Finny seems to have trauma due to his dark past. *The two times we see the number on Finnian's neck, it's different. In chapter 33, it says S-012.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 6 In chapter 44, it says S-12. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 26 *Sebastian was the one who taught him how to read. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 31 *Sebastian says that Finny is not allowed to help in the kitchen because of his strength and he is afraid that he will break something.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 13 References Navigation pl:Finnian Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household